Entre pai e filho
by Bellechanprincesse
Summary: Depois de tempos, Mask e Ikki finalmente se encontram como pai e filho. Escrita para o concurso de Saint Seiya Gaiden Yaoi. Baseado em fatos reais... Do universo alternativo do fórum. Fanfic dedicada a Paris Mayfair, ficwritter e player do Mask a época da história narrada. Como é baseado, nem tudo na história pode estar totalmente fidedigno.


Pai e filho

Aqueles eram dias que nada lembravam a aurora de um tempo onde viver significava ter um copo de whisky na mão e uma arma na cintura. Tempo em que as noites eram regadas a álcool, a show de strip, a jogos maliciosos, lindos rapazes jogando dados para ver quem ficaria nu primeiro, ou quem tomaria uma gelada direto do umbigo ou da boca de alguém... Sim, foram gloriosos os dias da Masmorra...

Mas também, como bem dizem os populares, onde há muita bicha, há muita treta, e por mais que muitos machões negassem até a morte, era essencialmente disso que vivia aquele bar, aquela casa, aquele pequeno ponto de negócios escusos da máfia italiana, comandada por seu pai, Mascara da Morte... E por seu tio, Kárdia de Escorpião, e por um advogado que quase lhe arrancou o couro, Aspros.

- _Ah! Então encontrei você!_ – Disse aquela voz que ele nunca vai esquecer... Ikki Amamiya, que sempre jurou nunca mais ser encontrado por nenhum deles, tinha sido descoberto em sua casa nos recônditos das Colinas Secretas. Estava tranquilamente sentado na varanda da casa quando se deparou com ele

Abriu seus olhos e viu aquele homem, arqueando uma sobrancelha em surpresa. Fitou os olhos daquele que outrora fora o responsável por uma vida regada a luxúria, a luxo, e a sangue... Era ele mesmo.

_- Papito..._ – Murmurou em tom de enfado. Não estava tão surpreso assim, pois sabia que se tinha alguém capaz de encontrar Ikki, esse alguém era seu pai Mask. O mafioso italiano sócio do bar da Masmorra! _– Que raio você faz aqui?_ - Perguntou com raiva.

- _Eu não sei se você se lembra, Ikki, mas eu ainda sou seu pai!_ – Ele reclamou ainda com aquele sotaque italiano carregado e sentando na cadeira ao lado.

- _Ah, e não me diga que veio me fazer uma visitinha cordial? – _Perguntou em tom de escárnio.

- _Não..._ – Ele respondeu, pegando um charuto. _– Ikki, me traga um whisky! – _Ele mandou como _nos velhos tempos_, quando Ikki deixou de ser dançarino para "ser dele" como ele havia dito tempos atrás. E não era para servi-lo na cama, mas sim no bar.

- _Não..._ – Respondeu e encarou aqueles olhos com o mesmo tom ameaçador que ele lhe lançava. _– A fase de garçom já passou..._ _Já fui promovido a afilhado, a filho, já fui deserdado, já quase tomei seu lugar quando resolveu largar tudo para jogar bingo..._ _Tudo isso para agora lhe servir novamente?_ _Não, obrigado_. – Emendou. Seu pai italiano apenas ficou encarando-o seriamente, mas não era mais a mesma coisa, ele não botava mais medo algum.

_- Ikki... Eu quero você!_ – Ele disse olhando fixamente nos olhos do mais novo, e a única reação que ele teve, após longos minutos de reflexão, foi uma sonora gargalhada, que foi seguido pelo italiano.

-_ Um cavaleiro de verdade nunca cai na mesma pegadinha duas vezes, papito! _– Ikki ria descontraidamente, sendo acompanhado pelo outro. É claro que se lembraria daquela primeira vez, o que ele estava pensando? Que por ter sumido tinha se esquecido de tudo? Pensava o japonês.

_- Estou falando sério, Ikki._ – Ele disse, levantando-se e indo buscar o seu próprio whisky, deixando-o a sós com suas lembranças e saudades, para logo depois voltar, com dois copos e uma garrafa. _– O Aiolos está preocupado com você. – _Ele explicou e serviu aos dois.

_- Ah, então foi o Aiolos que mandou você vir atrás de mim... ? – _Tinha saudades reais do seu parceiro, aquele cara era uma figura!

_- Vai à merda, Ikki! – _Ele praguejou como sempre e o filho riu, bebericando.

_- E por falar nisso, como vai o meu parceiro? – _Perguntou, lembrando-se daquela figura fanfarrona e completamente desorientada que era o Aiolos. Mas um cara de um coração enorme!

- _Está lá em casa, se empanturrando com sorvete, jujubas, confetes e todas essas coisas, jogando aquele maldito videogame que você deve conhecer... Agora a novidade... Esse novo jogo..._

_- PS4?_

_- É esse aí... Comendo essas porcarias e jogando esse jogo com o Shura..._

_- Espera... Está me dizendo que o Aiolos está comendo doces e jogando PS4 com o melhor amigo Shura? Os dois... Sozinhos? _

_- O que está insinuando, Ikki?_

_- Nada não... Quer dizer, você sabe que num passado remoto eles tiveram um lance, né?_

_- Ikki, se o Shura sequer um dia sonhar em tocar alguém, capaz do Radamanthys aparecer no sonho dele e arrancar a cabeça desse alguém! _

_- É verdade... – _Teve que concordar, considerações à parte, o que não impedia nada. Afinal, tinha sempre aquela história do proibido ser mais gostoso..._ – Mas e como anda a Masmorra? _– Perguntou, desviando o assunto e bebendo mais um gole.

_- Vendemos... – _Ikki quase engasgou com a resposta!

_- O que?!_ – Encarou aqueles olhos, assustado. Como assim venderam? Aquele lugar lucrava horrores!

_- Ah é, depois que você veio para cá muita coisa mudou... Eu comecei a me interessar por outros negócios, a Masmorra já não estava mais tão divertida como era antes. Deixei tudo nas mãos de Kárdia e Aspros._

_- Como você me deixa a Masmorra nas mãos do tio Kárdia? Do Aspros vá lá, nunca fui com a cara dele, mas reconheço que ele saberia levar aquele lugar. Mas o tio Kárdia? Claro que ele ia tentar sodomiza metade dos frequentadores e a totalidade dos empregados... Cara, eu tenho até pena do pobre do Isaak! – _Comentou já sentindo pesar pelo outro.

- _Você que pensa Ikki..._ – Ele respondeu, dando de ombros e tragando o charuto, antes de concluir. – _Quem tentou levar a Masmorra foi o Kárdia! O Aspros surtou depois que descobriu as peripécias do Defteros..._ _– _Nesse momento, o sangue de Ikki gelou fazendo o outro notar e rir de leve._ – Não, não com relação a você. Parece que o Defteros era membro da CIA, do FBI, da Interpol ou sei lá que ele era. E estava lá para destruir a Masmorra, um espião mesmo, aquele filho da puta! _

_- Nossa! – _Estava perplexo! Bem desconfiava que ele não tivesse o mesmo estilo de Aspros, não fosse um bandido, mas não nesse nível! - _E o que aconteceu com eles?_

_- O Aspros surtou, fez maior escândalo! Foi pra um quarto de hotel, meteu o cassete no irmão, tentou mata-lo, logo depois tentou se matar! Verdadeira novela mexicana aquela porra!_

_- Tentou se matar? Mas... – _Estava ainda mais aturdido.

_- Mas estão vivos sim... - _Pelo menos isso, pensou Ikki.

_- E... Bom, mas estão bem?_

_- Não sei direito, acho que eles foram viver afastado, num canto aí. Ouvi dizer que queriam publicar um livro com a história deles... Acho que era... As crônicas de Raio de Sol e Flor do Luar... Uma coisa assim... Mas nem sei se deu certo. – _Deu de ombro, tragando seu charuto enquanto deixava Ikki chocado.

_- Ah... – _Estava perplexo demais. Sem mais_. – Mas, mas... E Afrodite, minha madrasta? Ele era tão próximo do Kardia... _

_- Afrodite tentou ajudar o Kárdia, sabe como aqueles dois são unha e carne né... Mas não deu certo. Ficou lá choramingando o amor perdido até encontrar um sagitariano aí.._.

_- Sagitariano? Mas não era o Manigold?_

_- Eles terminaram e faz muito tempo já! Agora ele está com outro. _

_- Vocês dois gostam de um sagitariano hein..._ – Ikki voltou a sentar, apoiando as costas no encosto da cadeira.

-_ É... Aí com o tempo o Afrodite namorando, o Kárdia também conheceu um cara, virou um homem de família, sério, fiel! Acredite! Namorando também... Foi a receita perfeita pra Masmorra virar bingo! - _O pai exagerou_._

_- Você está falando sério?! – _Perguntou aos risos._ – Tio Kárdia namorando e sendo fiel? Como o Dégel conseguiu essa proeza?_

_- Não, não é o Dégel... É um tal de El Cid... _

_- Não conheço esse... – _Comentou, bebericando e rindo._ – Mas já ganhou meu respeito._

_- O que o cara fez foi um milagre mesmo... Não é mais o Kárdia que conhecemos! É outro homem! – _O pai comentou, e então ficaram em silêncio, um bom tempo, na verdade.

_- E pensar que eu quase fiquei com o bar..._ – Ikki comentou, lembrando-se do episódio em que seu pai quis desistir de tudo pra casar com Aiolos e jogar bingo. – _É verdade que você largou tudo pra jogar bingo, velho?!_ – Perguntou, descrente. Mask o olhou com cara enfezada, mas depois relaxou. É... Seu velho não era mais o mesmo...

_- Ikki... _

_- Ok, ok... Paz! – _Rendeu-se, rindo_. – Sabe, se tem algo que me arrependo foi não ter ficado com o bar quando eu pude..._

_- Tsc! Se tivesse ficado contigo, impulsivo do jeito que você é, aí mesmo que o bar iria a falência mais cedo ainda!_

_- Isso é verdade. – _Teve que concordar_. – Mas ia valer muito a pena ver a cara do Aspros ao descobrir que eu fui sócio dele por cinco minutos! – _Gargalhou.

_- Fala a verdade, Ikki... Você tem a maior inveja do advgato, né?!_ – Ele riu, e o filho se enfezou

- _Começou cedo a ficar doidão hein, papito! – _Ele ria enquanto Ikki se enfezava. Não gostava nem de se lembrar daquela história.

_- Eu sei que você não gosta desse assunto..._ – Ele comentou ainda rindo. E o filho se calou, enquanto bebia e lembrava-se das coisas que tinham ocorrido na época.

_- Sabe, de tudo aquilo, o que eu mais sinto falta é do meu irmão..._ – Comentou, lembrando-se da morte de Shun.

Foi um dos piores dias da sua vida. Quando chegou ao bar estava tudo uma verdadeira zona e todos tentavam acalmá-lo antes mesmo de contar o que estava acontecendo, o que o deixava ainda mais nervoso. O único que teve coragem de dizer com todas as letras foi Aiolos, a ponto de fazê-lo perder o chão.

_- Aliás, eu acho que nunca cheguei a agradecer o que você fez por mim naquele dia... – _Disse de modo sério, fitando o italiano ao seu lado. Um sorriso de canto brotou na face de Ikki ao notar o olhar sarcástico do outro, sempre tão característico. – _É sério. Naquele dia eu estava muito... Atordoado, e você foi legal comigo..._ – Agradeceu meio constrangido. Mask, porém, não demonstrou nenhuma reação calorosa de agradecimento, mas isso era típico dele. Apenas bebeu mais um pouco e respondeu:

_- Ikki, eu sou seu pai..._ – Respondeu com aquela frase que virou quase um mantra entre os dois, de tantas que foram as vezes que Mask a repetiu durante o tempo que permaneceu no bar.

- _Ok, mas vamos concordar que você não era exatamente o pai do ano..._ – Comentou, revirando os olhos, lembrando-se de como se conheceram e se tornaram o que era. Na verdade, a história era tão louca que dava um livro. Não sabia exatamente como é que teve peito pra encarar a aventura de ser filho daquele italiano, ainda mais sabendo exatamente quem ele era. _– Olha só, você ameaçou me vender na Masmorra, me fez dançar pelado no pole dance pra salvar meu namorado e irmão de serem vendidos, induziu todo mundo a achar que estava me comendo, quase leiloou a virgindade do Shun, ameaçou cortar minha cabeça... Apontou uma arma pra mim! Ameaçou me torturar, torturar meu namorado... Isso sem contar as ameaças dos seus sócios... "Véio"... E depois de tudo isso ainda me deserdou! –_Comentou com tom de sarcasmo._ – E ainda esperava um 'eu te amo'? – _Perguntou vendo que o outro só ria.

_- Eu só te deserdei porque você preferia o Manigold..._ – O italiano deu de ombros.

- _O cara era meu chefe!_ – Comentou em absoluta perplexidade.

- _E você gostava mais dele!_ – Ele insistiu.

_- Ahh ele pelo menos nunca ameaçou nem a minha cabeça e nem meu rabo! _

_- Viu? Você está confirmando o que eu sempre achei! Você preferia o Manigold! – _Ele disse com ar vitorioso. _– Se era assim que pedisse para ele te adotar!_

_- Não fala besteira! – _Retorquiu meio revoltado com aquele papo._ – Ele era um amigo, só isso! Você ficou com a pulga atrás da orelha porque ele namorou o Afrodite e ficou meu amigo... – _Riu de canto._ – Ficou achando que ele queria tudo que era seu, é? O ciúme corrói a alma. _

_- Ah olha quem fala... – _Comentou sarcástico._ – E eu não estava com ciúme. Só te deixei livre pra ficar com seu outro pai, seu preferidinho... – _Deu de ombro e bebeu mais algum gole, fazendo-me rir.

_- Hey, para com isso! Eu te disse que não teria outro pai e realmente eu não iria atrás de outro porque... porque... _

_- Por que? Deu pra gaguejar agora Ikki? – _Ele perguntou, arqueando a sobrancelha. O mais novo ficou em silêncio, o encarando de modo sério, e o pai devolveu o olhar, curioso.

_- Porque... Apesar de tudo o que aconteceu, mesmo você tendo me ameaçado várias vezes, você foi a primeira e única referência paterna pra mim e... Eu te amo por isso... – _Finalmente confessou algo que ele nunca tinha feito. Mask não era um homem carinhoso, um pai fraternal, muito pelo contrário. Foi com ele que Ikki aprendeu a ser assim, meio rude, e com uma imensa dificuldade de expressar sentimentos. Mas, aquele período nas Colinas foram muito importantes e úteis para que o mais novo pudesse pôr a cabeça no lugar, refletir e até mudar um pouco o seu comportamento.

E Mask também estava mudado. Aliás, essa mudança foi perceptiva até mesmo antes de Ikki largar tudo para o alto. O mafioso, depois que se envolveu com Aiolos, ficou bem menos agressivo. Talvez a postura mais solta e inocente do sagitariano tenha feito com que ele perdesse a postura sanguinária de mafioso. Não sabia o que tinha causado a mudança nele, mas era fato que ele estava muito mudado. Até mesmo o olhar dele, e o fato de estar ali, tendo um papo de pai e filho como aquele era prova de sua mudança.

_- Ikki..._ – Ele chamou e o mais novo piscou algumas vezes, confuso. O olhar dele era distante.

_- O que foi?_ – Perguntou curioso. Ele o olhou e deu aquele sorriso sarcástico de sempre.

- _Você está muito gay!_ – Ele comentou e na mesma hora Ikki o xingou e soltou alguns impropérios, mas logo depois acabou rindo. Aquela frase foi tão nostálgica! Ele sempre dizia isso, principalmente quando Ikki falava de... Hyoga.

_- E você é muito hétero, né?_ – Ironizou, mas ao contrário do que imaginou, Mask não retrucou. Apenas ficou observando o seu próprio copo, que agora estava vazio. Havia uma melancolia no ar, um dizer não dito, alguma coisa suspensa. - _Afinal, porque veio? – _Perguntou.

_- Não posso visitar meu próprio filho? – _Ele perguntou meio enfezado.

_- Pode, mas não acho que tenha vindo só por isso..._

_- Você devia voltar..._ – Ele disse, deixando Ikki surpreso.

_- É o que? _

_- Você devia voltar... Para o bar, para a Masmorra... Pra sua vida... Para o..._

_- Não termine a frase! – _Interrompeu, mas ele continuou.

_- E eu acho que, como seu pai, tenho a obrigação de dizer isso._

_- Olha, papito... Eu... – _Realmente aquilo pegou Ikki de surpresa, deixando-o sem saber o que dizer.

_- Não precisa dizer nada... Você decide o que faz ou não da sua vida. É só um... Conselho. De pai pra filho. – _Ele disse e colocou as mãos no bolso da calça. Ikki ficou em silêncio, analisando toda aquela conversa.

Eles nunca tiveram uma conversa com aquela. Tão sincera, e tão... Fraterna. Surpreendeu-se com aquilo. Estava nas Colinas há muito tempo, um lugar que escolheu para seu refúgio, de tudo e de todos. O italiano talvez tenha sido o único a encontra-lo, além de Orpheu. Mas ao contrário de seu filho, Mask não estava ali para confortar. Na verdade, ele estava ali para lhe dar alguns 'tapas' talvez, e lhe mostrar como era a vida, provável, como todo pai deve fazer. Muitas vezes teve dificuldade de falar abertamente de seus sentimentos para ele, mesmo quando ele demonstrava interesse em saber. Mas, qual filho sente-se inteiramente à vontade para falar das coisas com o próprio pai?

Mas agora, depois de passado muito tempo e amadurecido, Ikki sentia que sua relação com o italiano poderia mudar, poderia ser diferente. Afinal, era o papito ali, o seu padrinho, o homem que o tirou das ruas e o fez se tornar alguém. O homem que realmente se preocupava, do jeito dele, mas se preocupava. Com o seu filho, porque era o que ele era, afinal de contas. E Ikki jamais negaria isso.

Então o mais novo sorriu, mas um sorriso diferente, mais terno, e se levantou indo em direção onde estava o italiano. Parou a seu lado, e repetiu os gestos do mais velho, colocando as mãos no bolso e fitando a paisagem. Mask olhou para o seu lado, franzindo o cenho, recebendo um sorriso tranquilo do menor.

_- Obrigado, obrigado mesmo, por tudo..._ – Ikki disse, virando seu olhar para o italiano. – _Obrigado pai..._ – Agradeceu num gesto simples e genuíno, como era tudo entre eles. E não era preciso palavras extras, pois com aquela pequena palavra Ikki já havia dito tudo.

Mask sorriu com o característico torcer de lábios, dando alguns tapas nas costas do outro, abraçando-o. Não muito meloso, porque eles eram homens.

_- Você está mais gay ainda, Ikki... _

_- Vai a merda, pai!_ – Eles riram.

_- Eu também te amo, filho._

_- Eu sei que me ama... – _Ikki provocou.

_- Seu filho da puta! - _Eles riram.

_- A mesma puta que você dividiu com o tio Kárdia?!_

_- Nem me lembre dessa árvore genealógica que eu não vou saber explicar!_ – Eles gargalharam. É... Sobre a tal árvore genealógica já vai outra história.


End file.
